Of Trivial Bickerings
by wikkiholic
Summary: EDITED: Peace has finally come across all the worlds that the Keyblade Master has set foot in, but can the Wielder of the Keyblade find peace within his trio? Oneshot humor blurb.


**A/N:** So… I'm pretty ashamed to say that I wrote this blurb of a story back when I was in 7th grade. It's been bugging me for quite some time that I actually published such a piece, unedited and rather carelessly back then, so I decided to re-edit this and possibly make the oneshot more pleasurable to experience.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sora, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction now would I? And now…

"A Random Kingdom Hearts Story"

_It started out completely serious and ends with a pointless argument…_

A 14 year-old brunette walked across the length of the beach where the waves gently lapped up onto the smooth sand squishing beneath the youth's bare feet. The boy seemed to be deep in thought as continues forward, expressionlessly with his sapphire eyes reflecting the early morning rays glistening on the rippling surface of the ocean. He was thinking about _her_ again.

"_Someday, I'll come back…I promise—"_

"SORA!" A hoarse voice that almost sounded like a quack shrieked, breaking the boy's trance and sending him straight back into reality. The boy turned around as a duck waddled towards him dressed in a blue sailor suit.

Sora stopped and turned to face the duck, pulling on his trademark grin to hide what remnants of his nostalgia he had just experienced. "Hey Donald, where's Goof—OWW!" Sora cried, rubbing where the angry white duck had just smacked him on the head. "What was that for, anyway?"

"Quit your day dreaming! We have places to go, and the King to find and save!" Donald screamed, completely losing it while jumping up and down repeatedly like a highly animated child throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora scoffed and confidently threw Donald an insulted glance. "But I _was_ trying to think of a way to, uh, y'know, find King Mickey and Riku too! Heh, yeah, exactly what I was thinking about!" The boy laughed nervously, losing the coolness he had when he first started to refute the duck's correct assumption.

Donald took a long look over Sora's expression and then sighed. "You were thinking about Kairi again weren't you!" It wasn't even a question at that point, it was just an accusing statement disguised as a question in exclamation.

The brunette felt his cheeks grow warm from the bluntness of the duck's statement. "Of course not! Heh, what gave you that idea?" Sora stammered, attempting to deny his deepest thoughts.

"It's just that, well… " Donald began, rubbing his lower beak thoughtfully, before he shook his head for even entertaining this notion and wasting precious time that could be used to finding the King. "ARRGGHHH! JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING AND COME ON!" Donald snarled at Sora and grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him away from ocean lapping around his ankles and towards the mainland and away from the ocean that quite closely resembled the one that Sora once lived on with his two very best friends...

As the sun rose above the ocean's horizon, Donald, dragging Sora, stomped on to a grassy plain with lush, rolling green hills that seem to go on beyond the distance that the eye can see.

Despite the serenity of their background, Sora and Donald were both arguing rather loudly about who is the leader, who's going to drive the gummi ship, and that Sora should stop daydreaming about his _girlfriend_. The very word crossed the line for Sora and before Sora was able to hit the duck back for his biting remarks and for hitting him earlier that morning, their forever optimistic companion ran up to them, waving happily, oblivious to their ongoing argument.

"G'mornin' guys! We should head out on our gummi ship to Traverse Town and maybe we can grab a bite to ea--"

"OH, SAVE IT!" Sora and Donald yelled simultaneously at Goofy, causing the poor guy to jump.

"Well, I know two people who got off on the wrong side of the grass," Goofy grumbled, readjusting the green hat on his black head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The duck and the boy shouted simultaneously in irritation again.

"Say, where were you guys when I was still sleepin?" Goofy asked, covering up for his grumbled comment and attempting to mollify the ensuing fight.

"The beach." Sora replied coolly with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest. At the same time, Donald kept jumping up and down behind Sora, screaming, "IF YOU KEEP DREAMING ABOUT THAT GIRL, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!!"

Sora rubbed his ears and rolled his eyes before he turned back to face the white-turning-pink duck, baring teeth bared like a wild animal with pearly white and smooth teeth. "Oh yeah? And I suppose YOU'RE going to stop me?" Sora roared, challenging Donald's authority.

"YEAH!" Donald shouted even louder than Sora.

"OH YEAH???" Sora's voice rumbled, growing even louder than Donald's with his brows knitted together tightly before an epiphany struck him, causing his expression to loosen into his equally famous playful smirk.

"Y'know what? Forget it. Fine, I can't stop you there, if you REALLY want to keep me apart from Kairi, but then," The brunette continued, his smirk growing into a widespread grin that lit up his entire visage. "I GET TO DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP!"

Donald's jaw, or rather lower beak dropped almost to the ground.

"But you're AWFUL at driving the gummi!!!" The duck spluttered, the pink color slightly fading from his body. "Remember what happened when we first met and you drove us into a no man's land jungle!!!"

"The world wasn't desolate! Clayton, Jane, Tarzan, and the gorillas all lived there!!!" Sora protested, frowning at Donald.

"Clayton is dead so he doesn't count!" The white duck countered.

"Well… there's still PEOPLE there, and that's what counts!" Sora countered Donald's statement, causing the duck to go completely berserk once again, as the two began to get physical, shoving and pushing each other.

Goofy watched the two, incredulous of how idiotic the argument was getting before settling down onto a particularly soft patch of grass to catch some snooze, Afterall, he was already habituated with the twos normal antics and yelling. In fact, at this point, Goofy could probably sleep without knowing a nuclear bomb was dropped only miles away.

* * * * *

Two hours later, Goofy was still sleeping while Sora and Donald were still at it physically and verbally.

"OH YEAH!? How about that time when I turned into a heartless to save Kairi, Goofy, and YOUR sorry behind!" Sora yelled with flecks of spit flying out of his mouth.

"YOU DID IT MAINLY FOR KAIRI!!!" Donald screeched, with two times as much spit as Sora had coming out of his beak.

"YEAH?! In that case I guess you remembered how I followed you down as a measly little Shadow through the ruins of Hollow Bastion only to finally have you HIT me with your staff that I kindly bought for you in Traverse Town with the munny I earned!"

Right then, Donald had a brief flashback, recalling the scene at Hollow Bastion perfectly as Sora stated it but he shook his head, obstinately denying the occurrence.

"Nooo! You, errr, must have tripped down the stairs there by yourself in your weak Heartless form! You LIAR!!!"

"LIAR!? YOU JUST HAVE A STUPID LITTLE BRAIN THAT NEVER FUNCTIONS, THINKS, OR REMEMBERS ANYTHING UNLESS IT BENEFITS YOU!!!"

"THAT'S A LIE! I REMEMBER HOW I MET YOU, AND THAT DIDN'T BENEFIT ME IN ANY SORT OF WAY!!!"

Sora arched a brow and then rolled his blue eyes. "Tch, you may remember how I came t meet you… but that's 'cause I'M THE KEYBLADE MASTER." Sora finished his point, emphasizing the last few words.

The sharp-tongued boy then leaned in towards Donald's ear and with a smug grin said, "Aww, don't be sad, though. Even if you're less popular and important than me, I'm sure Daisy still loves you for the loser that you are…" Sora smirked, glaring evilly at the duck as his white complexion grew to a tomato red color.

Sora hastily rose and jumped back a few feet from Donald, knowing how the sequence of events will unfold. _He's gonna explode in five…four…three…two…on—_

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Donald finally exploded with every fiber in his body jumping so high into the air, it was as if he could fly up into the sun whose heat intensity could rival that of Donald's anger at this moment of time.

"Took you awhile to respond there, ba-ka-sa-ma…" Sora sang the last four syllables tauntingly before sticking out his tongue and pulling his bottom eyelid down with his finger.

Donald reacted quickly this time and tackled Sora when the boy was off guard making silly faces at the enraged duck.

"I'M GONNA SMACK YOU DOWN RIGHT!" A flurry of white and red tumbled around on the rolling green plains, around the blossoming hills.

"JUST TRY TO!!!"

More scuffling and scrambling sounds.

"WHY YOU -OOF!!"And so on goes this argument that turned into a brawl.

Goofy sighed, watching the fight and shook his head. "Ya see folks, this here is what I deal with every single day during Kingdom Hea---!" But before Goofy could finish telling we the viewers of this event, he was brutally cut off by Sora who taped his mouth shut and Donald who efficiently double-teamed with Sora and tied Goofy's entire body up with rope.

Sora and Donald leave the scene with Goofy being dragged along the trail behind them to where their gummi ship was landed.

THE END!

**A/N: **Man, I can't believe how many exclamations and shouting were involved with this story… In any case, I promise, I will write an actual fanfic when I become inspired to, but for now, please bear with this silly oneshot with not even emphasis on a romantic pairing. (sigh) Such was the mindset of a middle schooler, I suppose.


End file.
